The Devil's Feet
by CassBlake
Summary: or once the quiet Slytherin has a date for the ball and two Gryffindors and a certain Slytherin are interested in just who she might be... HGBZ. Sequel to "By the Hands of an Artist".


**Title:** The Devil's Feet  
**Author:** C.K. Blake  
**Email:** ,  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Summary:** For once the quiet Slytherin has a date for the ball and two Gryffindors and a certain Slytherin are interested in just who she might be...  
**Author's notes:** This is the sequel to "By the Hands of an Artist" for those fangirls that demanded it. Some inspiration was found in the song "The Devil's Feet" performed by Azure Ray. I must say that this story was a pleasant surprise as well.  
**Dedication:** To Inell, who absolutely adores this series and makes me blush every time she reminds me... And as always this goes out to Lissa, who has seen me at my best and my worse where my words were concerned. Lovin' ya Lissie Poo!  
  
-Cassie

"The Devil's Feet"

He was sitting on his large four-poster bed, the green bed curtains open, and the dorm empty. He sighed as he glanced down at the blank page of his sketchbook, and then his eyes closed and his breath hitched in his throat as he saw her in his mind's eye. Her honey touched skin bathed in the moonlight, her back arched in pleasure, her face glowing with ecstasy, her hair spilling to the earth as she leaned back on her arms for support. Her body bare to the night.

Without a moments' hesitation he pulled the graphite pencil from behind his right ear, the itch in his left hand returning with a vengeance as the tip of the pencil caressed the paper, having a mind of it's own, lines and curves merging, shadows taking form. He paused and used his thumb to smudge some of the shadow in, darker shading beneath her breasts, and for her upper lip, and just a bold line for her bottom lip. Her eyes closed, as they had been at that moment in his memory. He drew the grassy ground beneath her, and then after a thought, he drew in a detailed long stemmed rose, just beyond the grasp of her hands. The drawing faded at her abdomen just below the dip of her navel.

With his work completed he returned the pencil to its perch behind his right ear and looked at the work, amazed that he could have found such a glorious muse as Hermione Granger. He sighed as he gently traced his finger along the image of her taught stomach, careful not to smudge the drawing. He was so caught up in the drawing that he hadn't noticed the entrance of another presence in the room.

When he noticed the shadow hovering over him, he fought his natural urge to jump at having been startled and slowly turned and inclined his head to see the other occupant in the room. His eyes widened immediately at the intense and curious gaze of Draco Malfoy.

"You have quite the talent, Zabini, now are you going to tell me who she is?" the boy asked in a tiresome tone, he'd been asking ever since first confronting Blaise Zabini with the sketchbook, but still the dark haired Slytherin refused to give him an answer beyond stating that she was a wild nymph that he met that night.

"Beautiful isn't she, Draco? Does it make you jealous that she now has more of a claim on me than you ever did?" Blaise replied with a smirk.

"Don't be coy, you soddin' prat. You've been mine for a long time. Once you belong to a Malfoy, you always belong to him. Now quit playing games and tell me who the girl is," Draco hissed.

Blaise snorted. "You won't be able to claim her, you know. She could easily claim you though, and you wouldn't know until it was too late. You'll find out soon enough. She is accompanying me to the ball."

Draco burst into laughter. "You actually have a date for the ball? Who would want to go with you when they all know you belong to me?"

"You make me sound as though I'm your whore, and I assure you Draco, that I never have been nor will be. We were lovers, yes, I concede that fact, but you do not own me, contrary to what you may believe," Blaise spoke hotly.

"Gotten a little backbone recently have we?" Draco asked with a sneer. "It looks good on you, but nothing will ever change the fact that you belong to me. You were mine the moment you said you loved me. And you were so sincere. I nearly wept at your heartfelt confession."

"I was mad to ever tell you anything. You always were a spoilt bastard, Draco. You never know what you have until it's too late, and still sometimes you never know!"

"Do you love her?" Draco asked, deciding that it was time for a change in subject.

Blaise's eyes widened as he realized that his highly observant former lover had jumped to the conclusion that he'd been afraid to look into. Blaise felt a small smile tug at his mouth as he looked up, and inwardly Draco seethed as Blaise glowed. The dark haired boy looked beautiful when he glowed, but never had Draco been able to make him glow in such a way.

"Yes," Blaise answered, and then he got off of the bed, grabbed his cloak and left the dormitory, his sketchbook under his arm.

He had a message that he needed to send by owl...

----------

Hermione lifted her head from her book long enough to take a bite from her croissant and a sip from her orange juice, and she sighed over the plot once more. Harry and Ron simply watched her and exchanged a look. Ever since the N.E.W.T.'s had been over she'd been reading soddin' muggle romance novels and sighing over them. It was rather disturbing to say the least. They chocked it up to her dealing with the stress of the exams; either that or she'd finally suffered her first nervous breakdown.

Within moments a loud fluttering of wings could be heard as owls began to enter the Great Hall to deliver the morning mail. Hermione simply turned the page of her paperback and continued to sigh until a school owl swooped down and landed next to her plate. Waddling forward with a large piece of folded paper in its beak. She put her book down, suddenly interested in the unmarked paper. She took the paper from the owl and then broke off a piece of her croissant and gave it to the bird, who gratefully took the offered treat and fluttered off. She then unfolded the paper, and heat immediately flooded her cheeks as she looked at the drawing. It was her, in a rather interesting position, sitting up, her hands behind her holding her up, her head tossed back in abandon, and she was nude. The sketch ended at her waist, and she took careful note of the detail in the work. She then noticed the rose drawn not too far from her hand and the words written in an elegant script just below it, "I love you."

Her breath caught in her throat and she lifted her head to look across at the Slytherin table and her eyes fell on him immediately. He was watching her discretely, and when he noticed she was looking at him, he winked. Again her cheeks grew hot.

She was getting several looks from her fellow Gryffindors and finally Ron, dying from curiosity, snatched the drawing from her grip and upon seeing it, stood up, his face redder than his hair as he bellowed in rage, "What the bloody HELL?! Hermione! Who would draw such a thing? And... And... I LOVE YOU! Who the BLOODY HELL IS THIS FROM?!"

Hermione quickly snatched the drawing back and glared at Ron as her words rivaled his in volume. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, this is not your concern! I would like for you to kindly refrain from snatching any other mail I may receive from my hand without asking my permission again, and as for you critique of the artist, I think it is quite well drawn, and he obviously has an excellent memory, now go discuss Quidditch with Harry and bloody well BUGGER OFF!" she roared and then taking one last sip of her orange juice stood and left the Great Hall. Silence had filled the entire dining hall at the beginning of the shouting match, and now all the stunned people present, students and professors alike, stared at Ron and wondered what it had all been about. Just as Ron was sitting down, the doors of Great Hall burst open, and Draco Malfoy made his entrance, missing the action only by moments.

Harry turned to look at Ron and shook his head as he rolled his eyes at his friend. Ron couldn't contain himself as he bit out, "That drawing was of her naked!"

Harry's green eyes widened at that and then he said rather loudly, "WHAT?"

At Ron's confirming nod, Harry stood, and then promptly left Great Hall, headed for Gryffindor Tower to find out just what was going on with his friend.

It didn't take long for Harry to catch up with Hermione. The portrait of the fat lady was just closing after she'd entered only a second before. Harry quickly gave the password and huffily the portrait swung open for him and he entered.

"Hermione," he called, as he bent over double trying to catch his breath. Hermione paused on the steps leading to the Girls' dormitories and turned to look at her dark haired friend. She then went over to him to see what he wanted and he waved toward the crimson plush chairs by the fireplace. She sat in one and he flopped back in the one across from her and then he looked at her.

"Well," she prompted.

"Let me see the drawing?" he asked, and held his hand out for it.

Hermione drew in her bottom lip before she handed him the folded piece of paper. She held her breath as he opened it to reveal the drawing. She winced as his eyes widened behind his glasses and finally unable to hold her breath any longer, let it out in a rush of air.

"Say something," she murmured.

"What am I supposed to say?" he asked as he looked up from the drawing.

She shook her head. "I don't know."

"It's a beautiful drawing, so lifelike, and the message is plainly evident. Still, it's you Hermione. He drew you like this, and did you say he had a good memory. Has he seen you like this?" Harry asked, and then realization struck him. "It was that night you came back late. The night when Ron asked you to the ball, you said you already had a date, and you were glowing. Who is he?"

"Harry," she began and then sighed. "You'll know tonight, at the ball. I already have my gown; I got it this morning after I woke up. It was actually a gift from him. In the note he sent with it he said burgundy would look lovely on me with my hair and complexion. I had a gown from my parents picked out for the occasion actually, but it's such a lovely dress..."

"He bought you a gown? How could it have been delivered to you?" he asked.

"Dobby brought it to me," Hermione answered.

"Then he has money. Bloody hell, tell me it isn't Malfoy," Harry said as he began to rub at his right temple.

"No," she snapped indignantly. "Why would I go to the ball with such a self-centered twat?"

"Well then who?" Harry persisted.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "I already told you that you will know tonight. Besides, why is it so important to you?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt is all. Everyone in Gryffindor is taken, so I know you aren't going with a Gryffindor. I'm curious as to who your date might be."

"Did Ron put you up to this line of questioning?" she asked and narrowed her toffee colored eyes.

"Dammit, this isn't about Ron. This is about you! Since when have you ever been so preoccupied or spontaneous?" Harry shot back.

"So this is about me finally acting like a girl?" she said with a snort of laughter. "Harry James Potter you are as big a prat as Ron! Oh and I'll see you at the ball tonight. If that's all."

With that she held out her hand for the drawing, which Harry returned to her, and then she huffily marched toward the stairs and didn't stop marching until she reached her door, muttered the password and slammed it behind her. She was glad that being Head Girl had it's perks because she really didn't want to have to get ready for the final ball of her last year at Hogwarts in a dorm room surrounding by Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

----------

Blaise looked over his reflection in the mirror. He blew a strand of his wayward dark hair from his eyes before running his hand through it. He liked how his dress robes looked, finely tailored, an elegant cut, in rich black material and trimmed modestly with gold thread. He then tilted his head this way and that and scowled at his nose. Why had he inherited his father's nose of all things?

Once he was satisfied with his appearance he walked out of the Slytherin boy's bathroom, and promptly found himself in Draco Malfoy's path. He looked the cool platinum blond boy up and down, noting that he looked good in his rich dark green dress robes trimmed in silver. Draco lifted an eyebrow at Zabini's appearance and leaned toward the boy, his lips just short of brushing Blaise's ear as he said, "Black suits you, but you would be far more delectable without your clothing."

Blaise closed his eyes and forced his breathing to remain normal as he replied, "You look rather fetching in green as well, Draco, now kindly step out of my way. I wouldn't want to be late."

"Considering the occasion, I'm more than certain that your little nymph won't be as punctual as you, Blaise," Draco called after the dark haired boy as he hurried from the Slytherin common room and the dungeons all together.

He remembered that she told him to meet her just outside of the Great Hall where the ball was being held, but he was decidedly early, and couldn't wait to see her. He found himself walking down a corridor and ascending a flight of stairs that led to Gryffindor Tower.

----------

Hermione spun around once before the mirror, the skirt of the burgundy gown fanning out around her. She loved how the gown looked on her. Elegantly cut to tastefully fit her curves, and the flat satin burgundy slippers that Blaise had sent with the gown were perfect. She tinkled as she twirled and almost giggled at the sounds of the little bells that were on the silver anklet she wore. Her rich chestnut hair fell in tumbled curls down her back, as Blaise had mentioned that he wanted her to look wild and free tonight.

Finally she stopped her spinning and cast one last look in the mirror, her make up was light, a soft brown eye shadow just enough to accent her eyes and black eyeliner. Her lips gleamed with strawberry lip-gloss, as she didn't want her lips to be chapped earlier on in the night, and she noticed the glow that seemed to radiate from within herself.

She sighed, and then her eyes widened as she realized that it was time to go. She opened the door to her room and then descended the stairs. She saw Harry and Ron waiting at the foot of the stairs; Harry was waiting on Ginny, and Ron for Lavender. Hermione smirked when she saw that both of their jaws had dropped upon seeing her. Once she reached the bottom step, she looked from Ron to Harry and said, "Do close your mouths. You wouldn't want your dates to know that you were ogling some other girl, now would you?"

"Shouldn't you wear a cloak or something with that get up?" Ron asked, and winced at the glare he received from the girl.

"This is a very lovely gown, a gift, and the cut while somewhat revealing is tasteful. I will not wear anything with a collar over my neck to such an occasion. I am a girl Ron, not an old maid," she promptly replied and then she headed toward the portrait hole and stormed out, but was stopped when she heard the breath of someone behind her hitch. She turned around to see who it was, and her eyes widened.

"Blaise, are you mad? I thought I told you to meet me at the doors of Great Hall. Harry and Ron will be coming through that portrait hole any second and when they see you they'll hex first and ask questions later!" she scolded.

He simply smiled at her and brought his hand out from behind his back and presented her with a brilliant crimson rose. "Believe me," he replied in a husky tone, as his lips lightly brushed hers. "It is worth it. You are ravishing tonight."

Heat rose to her cheeks, as she took the rose with her right hand and her left hand reach up to get lost in his hair as she brought him toward her lips for a deeper kiss. When they drew back he was smiling and licking his lips. "How did you know that strawberries were my favorite?" he asked.

"You just told me," she answered shyly, and was about to add something when they were interrupted by two sharp intakes of air, and two gasps. Hermione looked over Blaise's shoulder, just as Blaise turned his head, and they faced Ron and Harry, and the boys' stunned dates. Ron looked murderous, and Harry simply shook his head.

"He's the bloody prat that did that drawing?" Ron roared, and Harry put a firm hand on the ginger haired boy's shoulder to keep him from pouncing on the Slytherin.

Blaise looked at Hermione questioningly as he spoke, "They saw my drawing? No wonder you told me to meet you at the doors of Great Hall."

"Blaise, this really isn't the time to bring that up," Hermione warned, but she was too late, as Ron snapped, "Got that bloody right! What the bloody hell is going on here? We deserve an explanation Hermione!"

Hermione took a deep breath and a step in front of Blaise to insure that no hexes would be aimed at him. She noticed that both Ginny and Lavender were watching quietly, taking in the whole show.

"Ron, just leave off, mate, she can be with whoever she wants," Harry said in her defense, but Ron simply snatched his arm from his friend's grip.

"You would choose a Slytherin, hell bent on drawing dirty pictures of you? Have you gone daft? And isn't he Malfoy's little toy?" Ron snarled as he took a step toward her and Blaise, his arms gesticulating wildly.

Hermione was about to explode, when she felt a hand on her shoulder and Blaise took a step around her and stood facing Ron Weasley, Blaise's dark eyes containing an inner fury. "Weasley, I advise that you mind your business, and as for those dirty pictures you mentioned. Those were drawn with a loving hand, there are dozens filling my sketchbook, and they are not dirty as you state, but beautiful, because they depict a beautiful and free woman. As for my romantic history, that is certainly of no concern to you, and I assure you that your _friend_ is fully aware of the truth behind those nasty rumors you've probably heard. Now I suggest you take your lovely date's arm, and leave off with Potter, because you will not ruin the night for Hermione or me," Blaise spoke in a calm fury that promised nastiness if Ron dared step over the line again.

Ron shot one more infuriated look Hermione's way before he stalked back toward Lavender and took her arm. Harry sighed and took Ginny's arm and soon they were headed down the stairs. Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as Blaise's arms wrapped around her waist from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder and placed a chaste kiss on her neck as he breathed against her ear, "Now there, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

He then withdrew his arms, and offered his right elbow to her. She locked her arm with his and then the couple began to descend the stairs. They chatted about random things as they made their way toward Great Hall, and as they reached the doors, Blaise stopped in his tracks as he noticed Malfoy standing by the door, almost as if he'd been waiting for Blaise to show up with his little nymph, the muse behind his many drawings.

Draco looked from Blaise to the striking girl on his arm and had to do a double take as he realized that the girl was none other than Hermione Granger. "Granger?" he said with a snort. "Granger is your wild little nymph? So you would choose a mudblood over me? Have you so easily forgotten that I own you, Blaise?"

"In case you haven't noticed," Hermione cut in. "I am Blaise's date, and you, as it would appear are quite alone in attending this social function. So if you don't mind, we would like to actually attend the ball now."

Draco sneered at the girl and then approached the couple before leaning in, his breath hot against her ear as he spoke, "What's his is mine, and don't you forget it, Mudblood."

When he straightened up, Hermione glared at him and brought her free hand sharply across his handsome arrogant face. She then looked up at Blaise and together they stepped around Draco Malfoy and pushed open the doors to Great Hall. Music carried out through the doors and was cut off as the door shut behind the couple. Draco brought a hand gingerly to his cheek where she'd struck him and chuckled. 'I'll have her yet,' he thought.

Upon Hermione and Blaise entering the ball together, a silence with the exception the music, filled the hall. Ron was glaring at the couple with displeasure, and most of the Gryffindors and Slytherins were dumbstruck. Blaise simply bowed to his date and asked her for a dance, to which she gracefully accepted.

A haunting song with a piano as the primary instrument in its composition filled the room, and haunting words followed the melody as Blaise took Hermione's hand in his, his other hand resting on her waist as her hand rested on his shoulder and slipped to the back of his neck, her fingers splaying into his dark hair, as he swept her into an old fashioned waltz.

'When I was a child a story was told  
About the devil and a girl oh so bold  
He offered her riches, a fortune of gold  
And lovers abound  
But she lifted her soul  
She lifted her soul clean oh clean  
And like the story was told  
On a dark country road  
The same man appeared to me  
But I reached  
I reached  
Through the rain to the devil's feet...'

Their eyes locked as they danced and he dipped his head down until their lips met, and she returned the kiss, as they swayed and the music faded around them. They were lost to the world and found in each other. When they parted for much needed breath Hermione swallowed thickly, feeling the warmth and butterflies pooling in her stomach as she ran her tongue across her lips. Blaise's dark eyes followed her tongue's movements.

She leaned up and breathed against his ear, "Please, I need you."

He drew back and looked down at her, noticing the desire in her eyes and nodded. She took his hand and together they left Great Hall, turning more than a few heads, as all the Gryffindors and Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs looked after the couple as they made a hasty exit.

The ascended the staircase that led to Gryffindor Tower, and Hermione hastily gave the portrait the password, the fat lady gazing warily at Blaise as she swung open. She was just about to close when an invisible hand shot out and stopped her. After a moment the resistance disappeared and she took her place guarding the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione then looked at the staircase that led to the girls' dorms and to her Head Girl's room and then groaned inwardly as she realized that Blaise couldn't climb it. When she turned to him she noticed the smirk on his face.

"Go on, I'll join you. I do know a few levitating charms that can see me to the girls' wing," he said.

"Why Mr. Zabini, and I thought your intentions were noble," she shot back playfully.

"I may be well bred, but I am still a Slytherin," he answered with a mischievous grin, and then she ascended the stairs, with him levitating behind her. Once they reached the second floor corridor she turned to him and smiled, and then grasping his hand led him down the corridor to the door at the end. She gave the password, "Slytherin Temptation" and pulled him inside with her.

She promptly drew him into a kiss and using her wand shut her door and warded it, then took care of his clothes with a very smooth swish and flick. When they drew apart he looked down at his very exposed body and then toward Hermione. He slipped his hands around her waist and then to her back, his fingers coming across the zipper and pulled it down, his fingers tracing down her spine at the zipper's descent. He trailed kisses down her throat and nibbled on her collarbone as he gently pulled the gown down from her upper body. When the satin pooled at her feet she took a step back, and he took a step forward, careful to step over the dress.

His eyes took in the sight of her, pleased that she wasn't wearing a bra, and his eyebrow rose as he noticed the silky red lace knickers she wore. She then backed up until the back of her knees met with the bed, and he followed her, before gently pushing her back onto the bed. She scooted up on the mattress, and sat up on her elbows, her hair pooling around her. Blaise dove down after her, devouring her mouth with his, and kissing frantically down her chin, throat, and collarbone, his hands cupping and caressing her breasts, as her legs rose to encircle his waist, and draw his arousal closer to her wet knickers. He groaned as she thrust up against him, and when he took one of her soft inviting breasts into his mouth she arched her back and let out a long low moan.

Still his hands took her legs and began to pull them away from his waist. She began to protest, but was cut short as his kisses began trailing down her stomach, until his tongue flickered into her navel and then trailed down to the edge of her knickers. She gasped as he fingers slipped beneath the edge of her knickers and slowly pulled them down her legs, as he blew across her core. His fingers trailed the silky descent of her knickers, down her thighs, her knees, her calves, until she was free of them and he tossed them to the floor. He then grinned at the tinkling anklet on her right ankle, kissed his way back up to her, and began to kiss her center. She arched on the bed, her fingers tangling into his hair as she cried out his name. His tongue delved deep within her, circling and twisting, making her writhe beneath his ministrations, and she moaned and bucked on the bed as the warmth pooling in her stomach exploded and engulfed her in pleasure.

He then began to kiss his way back up her stomach, teased her breasts with his tongue, and nibbled at her collarbone until her fingers locked in his hair and dragged him back up to her, her mouth locking with his, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. She moaned, as she arched into him again, and her hand came between them, taking him, and guiding him to her entrance. He groaned as he dove into her, and she met him thrust for thrust, both crying out incoherently when they reached their moments of release, and as they were coming down from the rush of pleasure, they heard an unmistakable chuckle. They both froze, and turned toward the door, as the air around it seemed to shimmer, and then Malfoy was standing there, the cloak he'd just taken off casually thrown over his left arm as he looked at the pair on the bed, and smirked.

He tossed the cloak to the floor and pulled off his robes, discarding them to the floor as well. He then confidently began flicking the buttons of his silky green shirt open as he approached the pair on the bed. Once he was relieved of the shirt he dropped it to the floor with the other various articles of clothing. He then unfastened and unzipped his trousers, letting them drop to the floor and stepping out of them. He was finally standing by the bed, in nothing more than his black silk boxers. He lifted an eyebrow at the dark haired boy and the girl with unruly chestnut hair, before he tangled his hand in her hair and capturing her unaware devoured her mouth with his, and suddenly his knees buckled and he realized he wasn't in control.

When Hermione drew back from the kiss he looked from her to Blaise, breathless, a look of bewilderment on his aristocratic face. This time Blaise smirked and shook his head as he said with a chuckle, "I was wrong Draco. She isn't a nymph, she's a goddess, and now she owns you as much as she owns me."

The platinum blond Slytherin glared at the girl, but when she captured his lips in another searing kiss he closed his eyes in defeat and submitted to the laughing fates...

End.


End file.
